The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a gesture-based user interface, and, in particular, though not exclusively, to a computer-implemented method for a gesture-based user interface, a gesture-based user-interface system and a computer program product using such method.